Hunters And Prey
by Cattatonic
Summary: [AU] "Why do they want you, anyway?" "Its not me that they want, really...it's the powers I have that they're looking for." Having special abilities is great and all, but is it really worth the danger and harm that's included along with it? Beni can't decide. Lucky or Unlucky for her, she's not alone. Rating may change later on.
1. In Secrecy

**This storyis a Super Power AU where all six knights have different abilities. Also, in this AU, the tenkai planet does not exist, and they do not have core bricks.**

 **Also Beni is Ceylan's adoptive sister, moving on!**

* * *

 _In and out_

 _In and out_

That's what happens to everyone whose ever even been about twenty feet close to me. They come into my life without warning, and just as quickly leave it. It's just like that. That's how it happened with my school friends, my parents, and my foster brother Ceylan and his family just a few years ago.

I probably forgot to introduce myself in my own rambling, so I'll get to that now

My name is Beni. I am fifteen years old, I have long pink hair that falls into two twin tails near the ends and turquoise eyes that are almost always half open even if I'm not tired. I'm short and a bit thin but not scrawny or flat, and I'm almost always avoided or ignored by everyone else around me. I guess that's what comes with being different than everyone else. I also don't tend to show much affection or close bonds to other people, which is why I don't really catch other people's interest if I show none.

No one is ever really near me long enough to develop any attachment or closeness to me, or vice versa

After my mother abandoned me with my father when I was only an infant, almost a decade later I ran away from him. I was only eight years old, with an extreme paranoia of everything and everyone around me.

Eventually I was "rescued" by authorities and put in the custody of a Foster Center before getting adopted a few years later by the Jones family.

They were nice, and overall a fairly normal and caring family, but I only lasted almost halve a year with them before they were unable to take proper care of me, and by that I mean I could not be properly protected under their care.

Now here I am a few years later: living in a large mansion in the middle of a thick coniferous forest at least fifty miles away from the nearest city of Benham.

Though I will admit that I am not completely alone, nor am I the only person living here in the mansion. I have two other companions, both boys. Their names are Chooki Mason and Guren Nash. They also live here, but they arrived at the mansion one month before I did.

Chooki is a good few inches taller than me. He has earthy green eyes and spiky blond hair framing the front of his face, with dark brunette hair grown just long enough to be pulled back into a low ponytail. He's a fairly athletic guy, and tends to go out a lot and exercise and practice sports.

His personality is calm and patient, though I doubt he's capable of actually keeping up a good conversation with me. As far as I've seen, he has yet to be so far as rude or mean to me. He's not uncomfortable with me by any means, that's not an issue for either of us, but he does have difficulties trying to get accustomed with others, to be more specific my unresponsive and otherwise cold appearance and behavior. I'd personally count him as more of an acquaintance than as an actual friend.

Guren is in the middle of us in terms of height. While he is taller than me, he's still shorter than Chooki. The front of his hair is a bright red, and the back of it is a deep brown. He also has dark, navy blue eyes. Guren is a very optimistic type, and it's very easy for others to befriend him quickly.

He enjoys playing video games, and almost always hangs out with Chooki when he's not doing anything else. He used to try to get to know me better, but then he backed off a bit after I almost(practically did) punched him in the gut for asking me about my family background. He didn't know better, but now he knows better than to pry on my past.

But we're not JUST three young adolescents living together in a hidden mansion all by ourselves, oh no. That would, to be simply put, have no logical explanation for it. And it would have quite a few flaws.

There is one other person who actually takes care of us and being held responsible for our wellbeing, they sort of like an adult guardian if you will.

And that guardian is Blair Scarponi.

Blair is twenty five years old, and has pretty mid-length platinum-silver hair and hazel eyes. She tends to be very serious about keeping an eye over Chooki, Guren, and I, and she's very keen on making sure we don't get into any trouble, but she could be laid back if the opportunity came. She also has a habit of training me more in self defense, as well as learning to fend for myself. Her main priority is to keep us safe and away from any harm or danger that could come.

Of course, Chooki and Guren don't get as much training from her as I do, seeing as how neither of them really need it as much as I do, so Chooki tends to just sit near the corner of the room and sometimes watch from the sidelines while we train one-on-one, occasionally stating a fumble or mistake that either Blair or I made, but he also knows when to keep quiet. Guren never stays long enough to watch our sessions and would go off to do something else, like eat a snack or go for a walk around the mansion.

But Blair being responsible for us is one thing. As for why the four of us were living in a manor in the middle of nowhere training was whole other topic.

Blair's part of an small organization known as S.P.E.E.D.(Special Protective, Extensive and Exclusive Defense) that handles "rare" cases where children are unable to be taken care of by anyone, and I mean anyone. With rare in quotation marks meaning that this is what's legally on paper for the sake of simple avoidance of any overly complicated explanation of the actual reasons of the organization. Though she never explained it, I figured by first glance when I first met Blair that this organization did not just handle impossible kids, it goes farther than that.

Blair does not handle Chooki, Guren and I simply because we are problematic teens who're too much of a hassle for anyone to handle.

Blair handles us because we have extremely special, and very strong powers.

She told me herself in the beginning, when I had first met her that we were here because of this. This also applied to the boys as well, as hard as it is to believe. Because our abilities are too grand and powerful for its knowledge of them to fall in the wrong hands, we were put under the care and observance of her organization. This also explains the isolated environment and seclusion from any public area or open population.

Blair explained the situation to us a few days after I first arrived. Therefor, we had to go through training, and very different training paths. Where as my training was more of a hands on physical and emotional path of control training, Chooki's was based more on mental and psychological control. Guren's training was a bit of everything mixed into being all emotionally, physically, and mentally in control of his abilities.

See, Chooki has the power of invisibility and teleportation. He can disappear at any given moment and reappear at the most unexpected places. in one second he could be in the kitchen getting a snack, and in the next he could be sitting in the main living room lounging on the couch, then he'll be in another room a second later. This happens by choice or if Chooki's startled.

After a while, you eventually get used to seeing him vanish completely and pop up some place else. But teleporting and remaining invisible for long periods of time takes a large toll on Chooki's energy, and he's constantly needing rest, snacks, and breaks to keep his energy levels constant. Blair even keeps a tracker on him just to make sure he's still in the building, and not gone outside of the property grounds.

Guren has the ability to control fire and bend it to his will, to a certain extent. Any sort of friction gives him the ability to start and create a flame in his hands, or any part of his body. But because fire is still not 100% controllable, it's sometimes difficult for Guren to fully keep it in check. There have been numerous instances where he's had to pull the fire alarm and activate the fire sprinklers because he'd accidentally set fire to a piece of furniture, or something else in the building.

Long story short, now he's required to wear flame-proof clothing almost 24/7 as well as have Blair make everything in the mansion flame-resistant as well. Whenever he's using the training room, all the A.C.'s are turned off and the whole room is barricaded to keep any accidental open fires from spreading.

Blair herself has no special powers, or any unique abilities, so sometimes she has a hard time training the three of us to control our own powers when she herself has nothing to go by. There no book on how to train or control these abilities. But she has an immense amount of determination, and she strives to do better every time she trains with any or all of us.

My powers, unfortunately, aren't as simple as Guren's fire bending or as fancy as Chooki's invisibility and teleportation.

I can summon and control shadows. That fact alone is enough to cause and instill fear to anyone and everyone who's not me. Any shadow is at the will for me to use, and because we're in the middle of a very heavy forest, there's never a limit of shadows for me to use. Even inside with all the lighting there's always something casting a shadow for me to take and bend.

There's a lot of things I can do with shadows: I can camouflage and stay hidden in my surroundings, use them to keep a person grounded where they stand, send them out and patrol my surroundings, travel at inhumane speeds within them, even collect them in a ball and attack with the amount of cold energy put into them.

But, that's not to say that having these powers come with no limits. All powers come at a price, and that price is generally not worth the powers bestowed on us.

These powers are both a blessing a curse. For me it's more of the latter.

We normally tend to be so careful about keeping everything about ourselves and our location a secret, so it shouldn't have come as a big surprise to any of us when, eventually, we became careless, and let the smallest of mistakes fall out of the safety and protection of the mansion.

But really, I should have expected this to happen.

I should have never expected this little sanctuary to stay safe. I should have never believed that this peaceful safe spot, this little haven of protection would hide me forever, or Chooki and Guren for that matter. I should have never gotten my hopes up in my desperation that I'll be free from both my past and myself.

And yet, that's exactly what I did.

Me and my weak feelings.

* * *

 **Note: This story is not set in stone, and I may or may not finish it completely. Just so I don't get anyone's hopes up when there's not updates to it.**

 **I remind every one that I do this in my limited free time, and can stop whenever I feel I do not want to,or cannot keep writing this story.**

 **I also don't have a stable schedule, so updates could come as short as a few days, or as long as a few months in between.**

 **And please don't ask bout my other story, it's a bit complicated, and that story will be on hold until further notice.**

 **Any-who, Later!~CoolBreeze15**


	2. Cornering Prey

**_Ages for the knights in this story:_**

 _Beni-_ _ **15**_

 _Chooki-_ _ **17**_

 _Guren-_ _ **16**_

 _Ceylan-_ _ **15**_

 _Gen-_ _ **16**_

 _Toxsa-_ _ **14**_

* * *

"Everyone in the conference room, NOW!" Blair's stern voice boomed through all the speakers in the manor while Beni had been trying to find a good book to read in the library. It wasn't that much of a shock to her that they were all being called to the briefing room, what surprised her more was that Blair had sounded very upset.

She had only managed to skim through five books, and was currently looking through the sixth book before the speakers went off, so she had opted to simply put the book she had been holding back where she had taken it out of the shelf before she turned around and quickly left the room to.

Deciding to check the time, Beni raised her left wrist, where she wore her communicator watch. That was just about the only advanced tech device she and the boys were allowed to wear here.

The time read 1 _:48 p.m._

She kept on walking at a quick but steady pace, and she had only made it about halfway across the wide, mahogany colored hall when she bumped into Chooki halfway through. He was just getting out through the entrance to the living room.

He was wearing a dark navy blue shirt with beige khakis and black shoes. He also wore his watch communicator on his right wrist.

Chooki greeted her with a shaky smile and a small wave of his hand. Beni could see that he was nervous by the sound of Blair's tone when she called them.

"W-we better go quick, Blair didn't sound too happy." His normally gentle and calm voice came out very shaky and unsettled, but Beni chose to ignore this and decided to not upset him any more than he already was and merely nodded to him in response. The two then went on down the halls leading to the conference room.

"She's normally not this upset at all..." Beni remarked quietly as they walked down the halls. Her brow furrowed as she started thinking to herself. It was very odd for Blair to be behaving like that.

 _'Why would she be upset? She rarely ever gets angry, or mad now that I think about it...'_

"Maybe she's just had a bad day?" Chooki's feeble attempt at finding a good excuse for Blair's offsetting behavior resulted in nothing, because his reason didn't seem to fit into why she would be acting so different so suddenly.

She hadn't been like that yesterday, or any time before then.

 _'She's never been like this to us. Something's not right here.'_

"Well whatever it is, I hope she won't take it out on training for us." Beni mumbled out, clearly sounding annoyed, even if that's not how she really felt about the setting. They went on walking in silence for a few more minutes until they had made it to the room, and entered in silence without saying a word.

Guren was already inside the room, waiting for the other two to arrive. A clear frown showed on his face, and his hands were buried in the pockets of his dark blue jeans.

Blair stood at the front of the room, her lips were held in a straight line, and she held the most monotone poker face that one could ever have.

Though her eyes revealed her true emotions: Alarm and desperation swam in her hazel irises. Beni easily noticed that there was something different about her, her posture and stiffness completely betrayed her inner turmoil.

 _'Wait a minute, did she change clothes too?'_ Beni thought to herself as she looked over at what Blair was wearing.

Even her outfit was different as well. Instead of Blair wearing her usual black crop top with skinny jeans and sneakers, she wore a white mock neck top with dark green joggers and black combat boots.

 _'Strange, that's not her usual style.'_

"Yes Blair?" Beni and Chooki immediately spoke up after they reached Guren, having gotten used to responding when called on by the platinum haired woman. The two stood next to each other, and Guren joined Chooki on his left.

Blair didn't reply verbally, she merely sighed in response and slumped her shoulders, holding a hand to her temple in what Beni though to be contemplation, but looked more like frustration. Her face still held that monotone expression.

And then she spoke out in a chilled, calm voice.

"I know the three of you well enough by now to know that what I am going to tell you will not sit well for any of you. I only wish I never had to tell you this." She looked away from the three of them, and right away they knew that what she was going to say was not going to be good for any of them.

After a long moment of silence passed, Guren spoke out first.

"...Tell us what?" He questioned apprehensively, eyes still showing off his worried emotions.

Blair looked up, and looked all three teens, then spoke out in the most sturdy tone that she could manage, despite her voice being very shaky and uneven. Her eyes overwhelmingly showed the large amount of despair and sadness in them.

"The Midnight Order is after you. You're in danger, it's no longer safe to stay here."

The dead silence in the room only made the tension ten times worse. It was quiet enough to hear the sound of a pin falling on the ground, even their own quiet breathing could be heard throughout the room. The utter shock of the news had left Beni, Chooki, and Guren silent.

And then the realization hit them.

 _The Midnight Order_ , a highly renowned dangerous criminal organization, vastly known for using dark magic and any means, including illegal means and other forms of action to get what they want. The Midnight Order is _hunting them._

 _They're_ what the Order is after.

They might as be pronounced dead.

Chooki of course was the first to react to this.

"WHAT?!" He practically screeamed out, not even putting a thought into how loud he was being, or keeping his voice down. His hands were thrown up in the air, and he practically had a breakdown right there. The only obstacle keeping him from doing that was his mind telling him to not lose control of himself, less he teleport himself somewhere else by accident.

Guren soon followed suit after the tall Blonde, freaking out and shrieking as well as he held his arms around his self and hugged himself tightly, trying to not feel nauseated or sick. His eyes were wide with distress and panic.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" He panicked even more while Chooki proceeded to hold the sides of his head, his blonde hair trapped beneath his hands that were gripping his strands for dear life.

Blair had flinched at their loud and distressed reactions. She even attempted to calm the two boys down, vainly telling them solemnly to lower their voices, as they had been shouting at the top of their lungs. It didn't help much.

Blair was too busy trying to control the two boys, who were focused on trying not to breakdown, to realize that Beni had not said a thing. She didn't even say a word, or voiced her opinion at all on the matter.

It wasn't until they had all turned to look at her direction that they noticed how her whole body shook extremely, trembling like a leaf. Her face showed no emotion, but her eyes revealed her true feelings, and only Blair was able to truly see through her wall, into Beni's inner emotions.

And what Blair saw in those large, unusually wide turquoise eyes would have sent her to tears right there had she not been able to put herself together at the last minute to keep the group from completely falling apart.

"Pack your things. Get clothes and supplies in a backpack, and only pack what you need. Leave everything else. I wish I didn't have to do this, but I need to make a call." Her solemn and defeated voice kept Beni rooted to the reality of their situation, and the boys went back to silence, devastated and feeling helpless.

Blair left the room quietly, only the sounds of her footsteps echoed through the walls of the manor as she left the room the same way all three teens had come in.

* * *

 _'Well that went faster than I thought it would.'_

Beni had finished packing her belongings long before Chooki or Guren did. She never had a lot of possessions to begin with, so it wasn't difficult to get ready. She really only needed at least three changes of clothes, an extra pair of shoes, a few hair ties, and some toiletries.

Slinging the teal colored backpack over her shoulder, she moved on to changing her outfit. Sure this was her favorite outfit to wear, but Beni doubted she'd need suspenders and knee high dark magenta boots.

 _'It's too impractical.'_ She thought to herself, before shedding off said boots, and changing both her dark pink shorts and her shoes.

Pulling on a pair of black shorts and some worn out grey sneakers, Beni double-tied the laces of her shoes. After that she stood back up to put her hair in a high ponytail, though the tips of her hair still reached the bottom of her back.

Exiting her room for what Beni knew would be the last time, she quickly jogged over to the room that they were in before leaving to get their stuff packed.

There was no one there when she arrived, fortunately.

Beni spent the time she had waiting for Chooki and Guren to get ready to reflect on what happened.


	3. Not in the Group

I suck at staying on time for anything. Anyways, I know there's probably a lot of errors in the first two chapters, so I'll just leave you with this tip:

DON'T UPLOAD THROUGH THE MOBILE FF APP, IT SCREWS UP THE FORMAT OF THE FILE AND YOU'LL HAVE A LOT OF TROUBLE TO DEAL WITH.

* * *

Beni hated this. Absolutely hated this.

If there was one thing that Beni dreaded the most at the moment, it was trying to effectively get to her destination with a pair of boys who were doing absolutely nothing to help. A flock of wild geese would be easier to deal with than Chooki and Guren.

Guren had been constantly stopping and backing away from trees in the irrational, but also acceptable fear that he would start a massive forest fire if he got too close to one, and Chooki would startle easily and jump almost a foot in the air at every little rustle and snapping of twigs, or any other noise he heard around him.

Another rustle was heard, and again he disappeared from sight.

Beni had lost track on how many times Chooki had gone invisible due to his overacting nerves, and she was starting to get more and more frustrated by the pair.

They had left the mansion three hours ago.

She was starting to like the idea of slapping the boys upside the head.

"Chooki, if you could stop disappearing at every sound we hear, I'd be eternally grateful." Beni irritably snapped at him with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, and then proceeded to turn to Guren. "And you, the trees aren't going to hurt you, and vise versa, so quit it."

The boys immediately stopped their fidgeting, partly due to Beni's insistence, but also due to the fact that neither of them really wanted to upset her, nor find out the extent of HER powers and what they could do. They've never fully seen her display of power, and they preferred to keep it that way.

So they stopped their fidgeting and stayed close, making sure to keep close to Beni seeing as how she didn't seem to have any hesitance or fear of trekking through the large uninhabited forest.

"How far are we from where we're supposed to go?" Chooki had managed to stammer out, crossing his arms tightly across his chest and standing up straight. His grey backpack hung low on his back and the straps were loose on his shoulders.

"Based on how long we've been walking, about ten miles away, so it should take a couple more hours to get there." Guren answered the question before unfolding the map of the area given to him by Blair when they had first left the mansion, he was holding it close in his hands the whole time they were walking. Lucky for them the map was flame resistant.

"You don't think we'll run into anyone...do you?" And there came Chooki's uncertainty again, always reassuring. Beni should lower her sarcasm for a better time.

"Doubt that. Who else would be in this big ass forest aside from us?" Beni sighed out loud and tilted her head as she spoke, crossing her arms to further her point. Aside from maybe a few forest animals like dear or rabbits, they wouldn't be running into anyone anytime soon.

Apparently something was out to prove her wrong, like always.

Just as Guren was about to reply to her, the far off sound of a tree falling was heard, and the three teens were startled into huddling together with their backs pressed up against each other, Guren's white backpack was hung on his lower back, being crushed by their lower-backs.

"What was that?!" Chooki immediately shrieked out, clearly distressed about what they had just heard.

Beni didn't even know how to reply. "...Maybe it was a beaver?" she guessed with clear hesitance in her tone of voice.

She didn't even convince herself that.

"Why would a beaver be in the middle of a coniferous forest? There's no rivers or dams anywhere near here, they're at least twenty miles away!" Guren was quick to disprove Beni's guess and countered her suggestion. Chooki in turn, just got even more upset at this.

"If that wasn't a beaver...then what was that?"

Unfortunately a few seconds later, the three got an partial answer to Chooki's question.

The loud roars of an unrecognizable animal in the distance was heard, it was akin to a sort of mammal call, though it sounded warped and twisted.

It resembled nails scratching on a rough surface, loud and disorienting. It was definitely not a beaver.

Immediately the three of them took off running away from the noise, but they didn't check to see where the other two went before they went.

Beni didn't even notice that they had all gone off in different directions when they ran.

* * *

Beni could only focus on one thing, and that was to run from whatever thing had made that horrible noise. Her instinct to get away from danger had kept her from stopping and checking on her two companions.

It was only until after few long minutes of sprinting went by that she finally skidded to a stop to catch her breath did she finally call out to the boys.

"Chooki!...Guren!..." She shouted out breathlessly, her figure hunched over and panting with her hands resting on her knees as she evened out her breathing. She spoke out again after a few seconds of silence, only the sound of her breathing being heard to her.

"Chooki?! Guren?!" Again she got the same response as before. Silence.

"Guys?" Beni finally stood back up, and looked around trying to locate the two boys had she had been with just a little while ago.

They were nowhere to be found.

Beni was now alone in the middle of a forest, without any idea of where she was, with an unknown creature on the loose that could tumble trees with the potential to harm or kill her, Chooki, and Guren.

Her body didn't physically react to the realization, but her mind certainly did.

' _I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm so totally DEAD._ ' The teen thought in her head, and Beni could only cross her arms tightly in front of her chest and try to pinpoint which direction she had run off to when the trio had separated in an attempt to help her cope with the situation.

"Okay, so the sun is currently setting West... and I was running away from where the sun was...so I ran East. Maybe if I go back the way I came, I'll be back to where I was before, but how will I find Guren or Chooki?" Hearing her plan out loud could only do so much to help her, and she simply shook her head and heaved out a heavy sigh. "They wouldn't be near the area anymore."

Leaning now against a nearby tree, the pinkette slid down to the forest floor, run-out of energy from her sprinting, and at a loss of what to do now that she was separated from the other two. To be fair though, the boys were probably not reacting better to the situation than she was.

 _'Well that thought isn't helping. Thanks brain for coming to that conclusion.'_

Chooki probably went invisible and teleported away somewhere, and Guren was probably trying not to catch something on fire if he hadn't already, probably the trees and bushes that surrounded them in all directions. Knowing them, the two were probably still running.

At least she was reassured in the thought that they were feeling just as lost and confused as she was.

Deciding to try and find her way to their destination as quick as possible without the aid of the boys, or the map that Guren had, Beni got up, dusted herself off, and began heading West, towards the direction of the light of the setting sun.

* * *

Two hours had passed, and Beni was now completely lost on where she was heading. The sun had set about an hour ago, leaving her with no sense of direction, and no light to guide her through the thick trees of the forest. The stars were out, but she never learned to recognize any constellations, so they were useless to her.

The teen was now at a very difficult impasse.

She didn't know where to go or what to do, and she couldn't locate Chooki or Guren.

Beni was on her own.

But really, she wasn't all that surprised that she found herself alone once again, Beni should have been used to that by now.

So she decided it'd be best to rest now, and keep looking tomorrow.

The tree branches were too high off the ground for her to reach, so Beni simply laid against the trunk of a tree that stood next to a bush, obscuring her from sight.

Additionally, Beni was wearing all black, so it helped her camouflage better in the dark.

After putting her long hair into a bun, she slid her backpack off of her shoulders and laid it right next to her to get out a grey zip-up hoodie that she had packed inside, among other things.

She quickly unzipped the front of the hood and used it to cover her upper body to keep from getting cold, acting as a temporary makeshift blanket.

Beni decided against eating any food that she had in her bag, thinking it'd be best to save them for the morning.

Maybe she'd have better luck finding the boys tomorrow, or even start heading to their meet-up spot. They might do that too.

With that in mind, Beni slowly fell asleep to the eerie silence of the forest.


	4. Change of Plans

**Guess who's back?!**

 **I'm only here for a little bit as I've been put in charge of Christmas decor & supplies this year(my mom plans ahead so that we're ready when December comes).**

 **In the meantime, I've added a new chapter(sorry it's a bit shorter than usual), this story will take QUITE a while to work on and finish, so bare with me as this'll take a LONG time.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"AH! Why did I do that?! I knew this wouldn't end well!"

Blair's frustration ended with her punching a nearby wall and actually leaving a hole in the smooth plaster. Though this didn't help lessen her distress, and her emotions were going crazy as she asked herself how her plan had failed so quickly.

"How could I let them leave without me?! What was I thinking?! They're not ready to go out on their own, even less for this kind of thing!"

Her hair, which was once in a neat up-do, was now held in a loose and messy high ponytail, her eyes glossy with worry and anxiety. She holds the palm of her hands against the cool wall, using it as a base to support her now shaking frame.

She had watched the three teens walk apprehensively into the forest with nothing but the supplies in their backpacks, their wrist communicators, a parcel, and a map of the area given to Guren. Blair was lucky enough to have installed a GSP tracker on the their communicators before they left, which allowed her to see where they were at any given time to make sure they were heading in the right direction

Unfortunately, as soon as she saw the Beni, Choke an Guren split up and separate at a rapid speed, there was nothing she could do to stop it.

She even attempted to communicate to them with their wrist tech, but her signal could not reach where they were

She needed to work on updating their communicators.

Blair stood rigid in the room she was in, a large screen laid on the wall opposite of her showing a 2D layout of the area stretching a 50 mile radius. Each teen was about ten miles away from the other, and an added twenty miles away from the mansion. Something must have happened if the they separated so quickly, they knew better than to go off without each other. Blair knew there was something wrong when she saw Chooki and Beni's signal move to another location in less than a few seconds while Guren's spot moved away from the other two at an even pace.

Moving quickly to the control panel in front of the huge screen, the platinum-haired woman minimized the GPS map, and typing into the keypad of the control counter and inputting a small series of numbers before entering them in, the screen loaded up a dial screen sending out a call, and for a few minutes, she waited anxiously until her call was finally answered.

The screen flashed before it was replaced by a live video call. On the other end of the call was a young man with short black hair and violet eyes, who appeared standing in a small room similar to Blairs, but with more advanced technology seen in the background. He held a small frown on his face as he spoke to the caller, being able to see her through his screen as well.

"Hello, Blair?" The man spoke out curiously, confusion clear on his face. He didn't appear to have expected a call from her anytime soon.

The woman disregarded his lost expression and immediately cut to the chase. "Anthony, change of plans, they separated while en route to the meet up spot."

Anthony's eyes widened in surprise and he leaned closer to the screen, his expression worried.

"Why would they do that? They should be smarter than that."

"That's not what I'm worried about, they're pretty level-headed." Blair crossed her arms and furrowed her brows. "There had to have been something that caused this, or they would have made it to your boys by now."

Anthony gave a slow nod, taking in her explanation and leaning back up. "In that case, I'll send them out to get them, you have them tracked at all times, right"

"Correct." Blair curtly replied.

"Then I'll give them the tracking and send them out ASAP. They'll be out before sunrise tomorrow." His stern voice meant business, meaning he was fully committed to this new plan.

"And if they do make it to the meet up spot?"

"I'll make sure to have one of the boys nearby to reach them."

Blair took a moment to consider his proposition before giving a slow nod. She had no choice but to accept it, as there was nothing else she could think of that would help in this situation.

"Very well. I'll have to stay here to monitor the area and keep an eye for any more danger." She resigned herself to keeping a hawk-eye observation role in watching out for Beni, Chooki and Guren while Anthony took an active role in assuring their safe arrival, or as safe as they could get.

Knowing their luck, there'd be little to no safety.

"I'll contact you for updates and changes at any time, keep in touch. Hopefully we'll speak in better terms than now."

The platinum-haired woman let out a sigh and nodded, a frown prominent on her face.

"Until next time Anthony."

"Of course Blair."

The screen promptly went black before returning to the GSP tab, showing no change in the signal locations. Blair could only observe the signals in concern as she began looking for any foreign signs in the area.

* * *

After the video call ended, Anthony promptly left the control room and raised his hand to touch the bluetooth earpiece in his left ear before speaking into it.

"New status report: search and retrieval. Return to the safe house for further briefing." A few minutes after relaying the message, he received a notification of his message being received and read, along with three short replies of confirmation before the replies stopped.

He would need to inform the boys on the change of plans before S.P.E.E.D. could proceed any further.

Heaving a heavy sigh, he made his way to the second floor and into the kitchen to get a glass of water. It would take at least three hours for the boys to get back from their stationed spot ten miles away.

He might as well get work done while he's waiting.


End file.
